


Ready to Fall Apart

by MFLuder



Series: Tapestries and Threads [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Come Marking, Crying, Degradation, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Tired of Dick interfering with their operations, Jason and Roy decide to teach the golden boy a lesson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Tapestries and Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768162
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	1. Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kinkmeme prompt: _Dubcon, spitroating, forced DP, cum marking: Both tired of Dick messing their plans, Jason and Roy decide to teach him a "lesson"_. 
> 
> On the meme it can be read as actual dubcon, but also, as I read the prompt, I thought of my previous fic and it seemed a good addition. So here, it's a pre-negotiated scene and if you read close, you should be able to pick up some hints that communication is still happening.
> 
> (The epilogue wasn't written for the meme, just the posting here.)

Dick’s eyes form slits, and he finds his vision fuzzy. After a few blinks and a small shake of his head, he opens his eyes fully and can finally see what’s in front of him.

What he sees makes him blink again, just to be sure.

The image of Roy and Jason, both broad shouldered and looking a bit worse for the wear as well as rather cranky stays.

“Oh, look. Goldie’s awake,” comes Jason’s voice. Gruff. _Definitely_ cranky.

“That any way to treat our guest?” Roy responds, shifting. Somehow, he gives the impression of leaning casually even as he’s standing in the middle of an open room. 

_Room_ might be kind. It’s more like someone’s dirty garage.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Roy continues, stepping forward. “How ya feelin’?

Dick closes his eyes and opens them again, slow. Nothing changes. In fact, it’s now that he realizes he’s zip-tied to a chair.

“Uh, guys? What’s going on?” he asks. He clears his throat, trying to get the hoarseness out. He takes a quick assessment. He doesn’t think he’s been drugged, but he took a bump to the head, for sure. There’s a small throbbing at the base of his skull and he’s feeling grateful that the garage is dimly lit. “What happened?”

“What happened, he asks,” Jason drawls, his Gotham accent thick with sarcasm. Jason moves forward and bends at the waist, getting closer to Dick’s face. He’s still wearing his armor and trademark leather jacket. Dick can smell a hint of the leather, cigarettes, gunpowder, and under it, some kind of cologne that teases his senses with patchouli. He’s not wearing his helmet though and teal eyes stare right at him, unreadable despite their proximity. “What happened, _Dick_ , is that you fucked up our sting.”

He uses Dick’s name like an insult and Dick can’t help rolling his eyes. The jokes were old before they began and Jason in particular should get some new material.

“Hey,” Jason snaps, his hand coming up to grab at Dick’s chin. The grip is unmovable, unless Dick wants to throw his head back. He’s unsure what is going on, so he allows the contact. “You’re in no position to be sassing me, Grayson.” His full lips curl around the sharp words; a study in contradiction.

 _Now is not the time_ , he tells himself. 

“Back off, Jay. I’m sure he has a perfectly good explanation for his interference,” Roy chimes back in, magnanimous.

Ah. Good cop, bad cop. Well, Dick _was_ a cop. Two – _three_ – can play at this game. He lets his body go as loose as possible; his chin still held in Jason’s tight grip.

“Look, fellas. You might have to clue me in here,” he says, trying for innocent and confused. It helps that he _is_ confused.

Jason lets go of his chin fast, like he’s touched something disgusting. It forces Dick’s head to turn slightly with the pressure. He flexes his jaw and cracks his neck. When he faces them full on again, Roy’s grabbed a chair from somewhere and is sitting in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. He’s still in his tactical gear, too, freckled biceps flexing. If Dick didn’t know better, he’d say the redhead was putting on a show. For who, he’s not sure, but his and Jason’s eyes both meet looking at those toned arms. Dick flushes and looks away when Jason’s glare grows stronger.

“Dick. Old friend. What were you doing tonight?” Roy asks. 

Dick’s lip curls up. “Patrolling. Maybe I should ask what _you_ were doing here in Gotham. Don’t you Outlaws operate in New York?”

Roy’s face hardens, lips pulling thin. The backwards baseball hat might ruin the look for someone who didn’t know him, but Dick’s familiar with the tightness in his former teammate’s body, the simmering anger that makes up Roy Harper coming to the surface in the form of corded muscles and tight tendons.

“We operate where we’re needed. And tonight, you blew our cover. You let a drug dealer go free. Because you interfered.”

“I interfered because you two were going to _kill_ him.”

“He was scum,” Jason hisses from behind Roy. He moves to stand behind his partner; an imposing figure in black and tan, tall, arms crossed to emphasize his chest.

“Being scum isn’t a death sentence. Otherwise you should be dead. Oh, wait.”

It happens so fast, Dick only feels the aftermath of the backhand, his vision blurred by little stars of light amongst the darkness. His cheek stings.

“Jay,” Roy implores, sounding consoling. When Dick turns back, he can see Roy’s hand resting on Jason’s forearm, like a wife admonishing her husband. He snorts. Figures. Although he’s also a little surprised. He always thought Jason needed a good fucking, something to abuse him of his notions of grandeur. Seems he found a lacky instead.

“I can’t do this, Roy,” Jason says, pulling his arms back into himself. “Not with him. I can’t even stand his face. He makes dead jokes when he couldn’t even bother to show up to my funeral.”

Dick tries to ignore the pang of something deep inside him. It’s in the past.

“Jason,” Roy says, sharp. Dick watches as Jason steps back from both of them, head bowed. It seems Jason’s stepped across a line. “Dick,” Roy tries again, voice softer this time. “I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have done that. Are you alright?”

“You mean aside from the fact that you two have me tied up for some reason in this disgusting place and my brother just smacked me?” Dick responds. “Just fine,” he says, snottily, baring his teeth.

“Good,” Roy says, ignoring Dick’s tone. “Hey, baby. Get him some water, hm?”

He watches closely as Jason moves over to a bag he’s been too distracted to notice prior – _sloppy work, Dick_ – and fishes out a Nalgene bottle. He brings it over and gives it to Roy.

Roy opens the cap and gets off the chair, stepping closer to Dick. “I’m sorry. I can’t trust you without these yet.” He gestures at Dick’s tied arms and he sounds actually apologetic as he tips the bottle enough that Dick still has to stretch his neck out to catch the water. It’s degrading, embarrassing. His fingers twitch on the arm rests.

When the bottle comes down and water drips down his chin and onto his chest, he notices Jason’s cheeks are pink, his eyes burning. He’s really upset, it seems.

Roy settles back into his chair, this time crossing one ankle over his other knee, leaning closer to Jason’s tense body. He’s got an air of confidence Dick’s still not used to. When they were kids, Roy always had a certain cockiness, brought about by his intellect and a severe case of overcompensation for how he’d been hurt prior to Queen choosing him as a sidekick. But now, he’s calmer, more mature. Fatherhood and sobriety have certainly changed him. If Dick were feeling kind, he might even say joining Jason and Kori helped too, but he isn’t feeling very kind, tied up as he is.

“What tipped you off? Why did you interfere?”

Dick licks his lips, aims once more for that conciliatory, contrite response. “I didn’t mean to. We must have been chasing the same guy. He must’ve had rings in Gotham and NYC.”

“And then you decided to stop my arrow and then let the guy free?”

It dawns on Dick, then. “I wasn’t knocked out in the fight. _You_ did it.”

He feels betrayed, shocked. He hopes his face doesn’t show the hurt. He puts his head down a bit, lets his bangs flop into his eyes to be careful.

“Damn right I did, Grayson,” Jason speaks up, arms still crossed. “You are done interfering with our plans. You’re acting like this is the first time you’ve blocked a shot from me or Roy. This is _the fourth_ time. Fourth time you’ve let a criminal cruise through the courts and end up back on the streets.”

His eyes burn like turquoise glass in a kiln. It shouldn’t be attractive.

“I tried to hold him back,” Roy says, hands held up as if in surrender. “But you know Jay.”

Dick does. “So, what now?”

“Well, see, we’re of two minds.” Roy says, putting his hands down, rubbing them along the top of his thighs. The movement brings attention to the way his pants stretch tight and bunch in such a way that they practically outline his cock. Christ. And people accuse Dick of being a slut in his Nightwing costume. At least _he_ wears a cup. “We both agree you need to be taught a lesson. Jason wants to beat you, get his frustrations out. Maybe a broken jaw will keep you from calling out next time and spoiling my shot.

“I’m thinking though…” Roy’s eyes darken, jade turning to emerald as he licks his lips, stretches out his legs a big, slouching in the seat, stretching his pants tighter. Fuck, it’s obscene. 

A shiver of anticipation and fear travels down Dick’s spine and he finds himself straining at his bindings, terrified of what Roy is implying. They wouldn’t, right? They’re the good guys? Killing aside?

He swallows back a whine.

Roy continues. “I’m thinking we punish you and have a little fun ourselves. You’re so interested in getting in our way, inserting yourself _between_ us, maybe we should show you just what that means.”

His higher-pitched voice drips with innuendo and the smirk on his face is lascivious.

Dick lets slip that whine. “You wouldn’t. You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Dare?” Jason speaks up, leaning over Roy now, big hands on the archer’s shoulder. “Whatcha gonna do, ‘Wing? Call daddy Bat? You’ll find your suit’s been deactivated.”

That’s quite the feat. It’s almost as if one of them learned the codes. It also explains why B hasn’t checked in, voice over the earpiece, this whole time.

“You can’t,” he says instead, but his voice is soft. It’s not that Dick couldn’t overpower one or maybe even both of them, but not when he’s in their territory, when they have the advantage like this. He’s going to have to look for a way to escape instead.

“Dick,” Roy says, sweet. “It can be fun for you, too, if you let yourself have some fun. I know you’re not a tight ass. Seventeen-year-old me remembers you sleeping your way through the Teen Titans. Everyone but me. You let my crush stew and threw it back in my face with every time I got to hear you come in the Tower. I can be so good to you. If you let me.”

“No. No,” he says, horror mounting. “I won’t. Roy, I’m sorry if you thought I did it on purpose. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“And what about poor Jason here?” Roy continues, as if Dick hasn’t spoken. “You went around in that awful, tight, disco suit when he was just developing. He admired you, had fantasies about you. Jacked off to your ass that you flaunted in that suit, and you didn’t even give him the time of day, back then.

“I think we deserve something. You’re such a tease, Dick, and it’s time to learn that isn’t right.”

“So, you’re going to rape me?” Dick says, voice rising even as he struggles harder against the zip-ties.

Jason flinches and Dick adjusts. Then attacks. “Jason. Little Wing. You don’t want to do this. I didn’t mean to tease. I’m sorry. Maybe we can talk about this? Maybe over dinner and then, then maybe…”

Jason jaw hardens, his eyes grown flinty. “It’s not about me, Dick. This is your punishment. I hope you learn your lesson.”

“Please, please, I already have. You don’t have to do this…” Dick trails off as Roy stands, moves toward him. Sitting in the chair, Dick is the perfect height to have Roy’s cock in his face. It’s so obvious and he…

Dick licks his lips and neither of the other men is oblivious enough to miss it.

“Wait,” Roy laughs. “You see that, baby? I think he’s turned on. Dick, are you a cock slut, still? You haven’t grown out of it?”

Dick can feel his skin heating up. His cheeks are probably turning darker with the force of his blush. “No. I don’t want—Please, Roy, Jay…”

It’s no use. Jason stalks around the chair and steps in front of Roy, reaching down to grab at Dick’s crotch. “It’s hard to tell, Roy. He’s wearing a cup. Maybe we should find out.”

Dick twitches once more against the restraints, then goes slack when Jason returns to the bag in the corner and pulls out a knife that looks more like a machete. He comes back and, looming over Dick in a way that is daunting but strangely exciting, too, he cuts through the zip-ties.

He uses that moment to try to break free, deftly avoiding the knife. Roy’s too fast, though, practically leaping over to put Dick in a chokehold.

It’s not harsh, Dick can breathe fine, but it’s enough to warn him; a threat if he tries to break free again.

“I don’t think he’s ready,” Jason says. “Might need to butter him up first.”

“Let’s get his suit down, first,” Roy says, calm even as he holds his ex-teammates head in his bulging arms.

There’s a struggle as the two other men work to remove Dick’s Nightwing suit, pulling off the armor layer and then the undersuit, baring him to his waist. Roy attempts to keep him still while Dick tries to find a way out. The thing is, it’s not like a fight. Too close of quarters, too skilled; hell, they practically know him too well, it’s as if they’re able to anticipate his moves. With his legs still separately bound to the chair legs, there’s not a lot of leverage, either; ultimately, Dick ends up half-naked, his cup cut, crotch exposed. He’s panting hard with his hands bound behind his back this time.

Jason stands behind him, a hulking force he can’t see but can feel, far beyond the pressure of his hands on Dick’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Roy is back in front of him, sitting in the chair, calm as can be, the only sign of their skirmish the fact that his hat has been jostled. Dick watches as the redhead takes it off, glancing at it, and then running his hands through his short hair, before tossing it aside.

Roy slides the chair a little closer, until his knees are close enough to press in between Dick’s legs. Then he falls into a resting pose, slouching in the chair, legs spread like he’s riding the subway, insouciant in manner. There’s a smile on his face but it’s not warm; it’s predatory.

“Guys, seriously,” Dick tries to bargain, using words as his last resort. “I’ve learned my lesson, alright? You don’t need to do this.”

Jason snorts behind him. “Yeah, learned your lesson, okay. More like, you’ll go running to Daddy Bats right away.”

Dick refuses to crane his neck to look at Jason. “If you go through with this, it’ll only prove everything he’s said.”

All of the sudden, Jason’s presence is more, almost suffocating the way he surrounds all of Dick’s senses and his hand is around Dick’s throat. There’s no pressure, not really, but it’s exhilarating and terrifying all at once, because Dick knows he could do it. Has to trust he won’t. “Watch your mouth Goldie, or I’ll gag it.”

Dick swallows, feels his Adam’s apple bob against Jason’s huge hand. The gunpowder smell hits stronger.

“Baby,” says Roy, still in that relaxed pose. “Play nice. Stick _and_ carrot, remember?”

Slowly, Jason begins to pull back, his hand leaving Dick’s exposed throat, standing up straight once more. Dick feels cold.

“See, the thing is,” Roy says, as he leans forward into Dick’s space. Dick gets a hint of mint, maybe from gum, maybe from a real good toothbrush session before patrol. “You’re not gonna tell Bats about this. Because the lesson you’re gonna get is gonna be so embarrassing, it’ll be impossible to tell anyone.”

When Roy’s hand touches his skin, Dick flinches. All the flinch does though, is drive him back into Jason’s solid frame. He’s caught, a rock and a hard place, and he doesn’t like the glint in Roy’s green eyes.

“Please,” he says, soft.

There’s a pause while Roy looks at him, and for a moment, Dick thinks he’s actually going to listen, that he’ll pass this all off as a joke, him and Jason both, that maybe Tim or Damian will pop out from somewhere and they’ll laugh, Dick the most at being duped by his brother and friend. It’s close to April, right?

But when Dick doesn’t say anything else, Roy’s eyes shutter down again and his hand moves once more.

In the garage, stripped, every touch feels like more. He’s sensitive – emotionally and physically – because of the vulnerability, the strange sense of inevitability. As Roy moves his hand, fingers long and thin, nails manicured, Dick can feel each bow callous, almost every swirl of his fingerprints as they move across his chest.

His breath picks up, just a bit to match his racing pulse, and it earns a smile.

“Look, baby. See, Dickie can be sweet. When he wants to be.”

Jason only grunts behind him. But there’s a certain warmth radiating from his body and even at this distance, despite the fact that Dick is in no way touching Jason’s crotch, he can sense arousal in the air, heady.

The combination of that recognition and the way Roy’s fingernail bites into his nipple, cause him to gasp and arch, before he can choke it back – either the movement or the sound.

“He’d look real good with piercings,” Jason says, almost blasé behind him.

Roy hums. His hand hasn’t stopped exploring, though it has yet to move past Dick’s pectoral muscles. “He would.”

A flash of an image passes through Dick’s mind: pierced nipples, rubbing in his Nightwing suit, someone, some _ones_ , pulling on them, teasing them in their mouth, fucking his tits—

He cuts off that line of thought. Did the two men slip him something? Why else would he be so aroused, so… _imaginative_ , while they threaten to fuck him against his will?

“Stop,” he says. He’s ignored.

Roy continues. His features are hard in concentration, watching his own hand glide possessively over Dick’s body. It finally makes its way down, down, past Dick’s abs into the thatch of hair that follows from them to his groin before vanishing.

“Jason,” Roy says, as if in awe. “Look at what a slut your big brother is. He _shaves_.”

Jason leans over him, body curling around Dick’s massively, brutishly, as his chin rests on Dick’s shoulder, his hands coming up to fondly and pinch at his nipples as he takes in Roy’s discovery. “Aw. You do this special for us, Goldie? Or are you always this desperate to be fucked.” It’s not a real question. His blunt fingers pinch especially hard and Dick nearly bites through his lip to keep from making the mistake of a sound again. It doesn’t help that Roy chooses that moment to brush the very top of Dick’s cock, where it meets his pelvis. He’s always been especially sensitive there.

His eyes close, refusing to watch as Roy plays him like his own bow.

“Lift up, sweetheart,” Roy says. 

When Dick refuses to move, refuses to play, Jason’s hands go from his chest to his hips and thighs, lifting Dick just enough that Roy can roll the suit down a little further and release his cock from it.

Dick flushes, wishing the earth would swallow him whole.

“Well, look here,” Roy says, his voice dripping with delight. “Someone’s no means yes.”

“Does this turn you on, Dick?” Jason says, his voice deep and gruff in Dick’s ear. “Being helpless? Two men taking you? Is it us or the setting? Or are you so slutty, you’ll fuck anything?”

Dick whimpers and one tear presses out from under his eyelids; traitor.

He shivers and grows more aroused, now probably half-erect, as Jason licks up the tear. He can smell his breath – cigarette smoke and coffee – and feel seemingly every taste bud along his face as the muscle passes across his cheek and eye.

“If I’d known you wanted it this bad, I’d have done this sooner,” whispers Jason, breath heavy on his ear.

Roy’s hand goes from pulling down the suit further to creeping up the small bit of thigh now bared along with his cock. The touch is gentle, teasing, almost like a lover. Dick’s body reacts and he tries to spread his legs, only to find them bound. The movement is not lost on either of his captors. It receives a deep chuckle and a higher pitched, almost giggle.

“Dick, you look so good.” Jason snuffles at his neck, takes his ear in between his lips, teeth. “You smell so good, fuck.”

“Wait until we wreck him, baby. Then he’ll smell like _ours_.”

“And he’ll never mess with us again. Will he?” Jason says, his teeth becoming sharp on Dick’s neck. Then his tongue is back, soft, as he licks up another tear.

By now, Roy is completely between Dick’s legs, forcing them as wide as they will go, trapped in the fabric and bottom half of his armor. It’s not very wide, but enough for Roy to sit close, to not have to strain to reach his cock, to lightly touch, to pull back the sensitive skin from the head, to begin to stroke. His other hand moves onto Dick’s hip, pressing his thumb into Dick’s soft inner thigh, the fingers of his hands bound to leave bruises where they grip tight.

Soon enough, despite his best efforts, Dick is fully hard and gasping. He tries to keep his noises in, but Jason notices and proceeds to use one hand to shove his fingers in his mouth, keeping it open. The sounds are slightly muffled due to it, but they come out anyway, only silent when Dick holds his breath.

Unfortunately, not breathing doesn’t help because he finds himself becoming more sensitive, more turned on because of the effect of the lack of oxygen. He gives up and when Roy thumbs his slit, rubbing the precome around the head, Dick loses it. His head falls back onto Jason’s body behind him and his hands scramble for purchase against the back of the chair, still bound. The sound that comes out is embarrassing and as he orgasms, coming over Roy’s hand, he feels himself go limp.

“That’s a good boy,” Roy is cooing as he wipes his filthy hand on the legs of Dick’s suit, just as Dick opens his eyes, blinking back the blur of tears and orgasm. “Feeling better? A little more cooperative now?”

Dick doesn’t struggle when Jason and Roy manhandle him up after cutting the ties that kept his legs held down, finish pulling off the suit and boots and drag him around to end up facing a mattress that was behind his chair, incongruous amongst the dirty garage. At least it doesn’t appear as trashy and grimy as the rest of the place.

He’s practically tossed on the bed and he whimpers. His cock smacks his leg after a bounce, and he curls in on himself. 

He’s less ashamed of ending up in the situation, though, than the knowledge that he’s going to let it continue. He tells himself its easier this way. They won’t hurt him if he cooperates. But deep down, Dick knows it’s because he’s as much a slut as Jason calls him. 

When Jason and Roy each climb on the bed, he doesn’t move besides curling himself up further. It protects his humiliation, but it also reveals his bare ass. Someone strokes a hand over it.

“Truly the best ass in Gotham,” Jason says.

Roy laughs, a sweet sound, echoing in the garage. It sends a shiver of fear down Dick’s back and his muscles spasm. It doesn’t help that his shoulders are beginning to hurt from having his hands tied behind his back.

“Oh, did you think the lesson was over? That letting you come was your punishment?” Roy says, voice oil slick. “ _Sweetheart_ , we’re just getting started.”

With that, Dick feels himself being maneuvered until he’s up on his knees, ass bared to their view as it presents in the air, and his shoulders and head feeling the weight of gravity as he rests against the mattress. His head is wrenched up; Roy’s hand gripping his hair tight as Jason pulls something out of his pocket. It’s black with a round metal piece. He’s confused until Jason tries to shove the metal in his mouth, prying his mouth open again.

Dick refuses to open his mouth, baring his teeth, snapping at Jason’s fingers. He tries to pull his head away from Roy and manages it briefly. But then Roy grabs with two hands, one in his hair, the other at his throat, pressing down in a way that cuts off his airflow. Jason then uses his whole large hand to force his chin down and open and not-so-gently forces the metal into his mouth until Dick is stuck with his mouth held wide, unable to bite down or remove the metal from his mouth. As Jason reaches back and latches the black straps behind his head, and Roy lets go, Dick tests out what he can do.

It's not much. He’s able to move his tongue freely, swallow if awkwardly and almost painful, but that’s it. The way the ring piece is jammed inside and pressed against his teeth means he can’t close his mouth, can’t spit it out, can’t even tongue it out. It’s so _wide_. His jaw is already beginning to ache, drool quickly building.

“Pretty,” Jason murmurs. He sounds fond, almost as if Dick was a prized possession.

Dick glares. It’s all he has left.

“Can’t have you biting down during this,” Roy speaks up. “I like his dick too much.” Dick feels those capable hands pulling apart his asscheeks.

Horror dawns on Dick, then. It’s not enough to be forced to come. He’s going to be used.

“No,” he says. Or tries to. But his mouth can’t even form those letters and it comes out more an ‘oh’.

“What was that, Dick?” Jason asks, voice amused. 

“No!” _Oh_ , again he says. Drool spills over his lip and down his chin. Jason wipes it up with his thumb.

“Messy boy,” he admonishes. “Gonna have to put you to better use.”

He moves from the bed and begins to strip. He slides off the jacket, Dick knows because of the heavy whump it gives, landing on the concrete floor. He turns his head and sees it lying there, a pile of brown leather. He watches, knee-level down as Jason moves around and he hears the jangle of a belt and then a zipper being lowered. The pants don’t fall though, and the boots don’t come off.

Jason returns to the mattress and gets on his knees. From this angle, those knees and the lines of his calves back into the heavy boots are all he can see. Below him, the mattress is growing moist.

“Christ, baby, your cock,” Roy says behind him. “He’s gonna look so good sucking you off.”

Jason gets a hand below Dick’s head, lifting it up so Dick can see again, and see he does. A giant, thick cock jutting out at him. It’s darker than the rest of Jason and although he clearly trims, he’s not shaved like Dick. It comes at him from just above Jason’s pants that he’s shoved only far enough down his ass to free the monstrous thing. There’s a small curve, right at the head; the head that’s big and plump, engorged.

“I don’t think there’s going to be a whole lot of sucking,” Jason replies, critically. He examines Dick’s face and the gag in his mouth. “Guess we’ll find out just how good a whore the Golden Boy is.” He continues holding Dick’s chin in his hand, even as he speaks to Roy over his back. “How’s he look back there? Think you’ll even enjoy it?”

Dick feels a finger brush his exposed hole.

“He looks tight. Maybe it’s been awhile for him.”

That finger slips in, dry, and Dick’s whole body convulses, tries to pull away. It feels raw, stretched – not painful, but very uncomfortable. All pulling away from Roy gets him though, is Jason’s cock brushing his cheek, leaving a smear of precome.

Jason grunts.

“Oh, no. He’s definitely loose. That was too easy,” Roy says, speaking like he’s examining a car or livestock. “I’m gonna have to do something to make him tighter, that’s for sure.”

“Fuck him dry?” Jason proposes.

Dick goes stock still for a moment. His body reacts to the calm authority in Jason’s voice, cock twitching, but his mind repels the idea, anticipates the pain. His fingers curls behind his back, making the ASL sign for no, his only way to speak right now. He has no hope though, that Roy understands, or would care about Dick’s interests now.

“Nah,” Roy says, sliding his finger out and patting Dick none to kindly on the rear. “Don’t want to leave that kind of evidence. Something else, I think.”

Dick’s body releases its tension and he practically melts in Jason’s hand, more drool slipping over the gag.

“Whatever you say, Roy,” Jason responds, looking down at Dick with hooded dark eyes. His pupils are blown, barely any teal left to them. “Look at that, though. He’s grateful. Looks like he appreciates your creativity.”

“Good boy,” Roy coos again, petting his flank with an open hand.

Dick nods furiously, trying to show his appreciation. Jason stops the movement. Then he cracks his knuckles and settles himself a little more on top of his boots.

“Time to put that mouth to good use. Take the lead, Roy.”

Jason releases his head, but before it can fall down, Roy has it snapping up as he grabs at the tie around Dick’s wrists, lifting his upper body from the bed. His shoulders scream at him at the same time Jason takes ahold of himself and puts his cock into Dick’s mouth, held open by the gag.

Jason’s so big, he almost touches the metal ring. Dick knows then that this gag was specially made for him, that the reason his jaw is so stretched is to accommodate Jason’s girth.

“Suck, Dick. Try to make your mouth good for me, will ya?” Jason taunts.

He also now understands why the gag; he’d definitely have bitten down out of spite otherwise. Instead, he does nothing, glaring up at Jason.

Jason is calm, his eyes still dark but shuttered when he takes his cock back out and then proceeds to backhand Dick.

It startles a cry from him, as well as providing a secondary ache to his jaw. His spit spills from his mouth, creating a new wet spot on the mattress.

Jason’s hand comes back and Dick flinches from it, but this time he isn’t hit. Jason pets his thumb across the spot that burns from the impact, probably red in color. The touch is tender and the difference provides Dick with enough cognitive dissonance that this time, when Jason pushes himself in, all the way to the back of Dick’s throat – he can feel the taste of salt on the part of his throat that leads down his windpipe, almost like feeling mucus draining; irritating, weird – he instinctively swallows around the intrusion.

Above him, Jason groans.

His free hand lifts and falls into Dick’s hair, threading through dark waves, and tightening. Not enough to pull or hurt, but almost a caress, the kind of delicate placement someone would give a willing participant in a blow job. Enough to guide. Again, it conflicts with the rest of his actions, but Dick is grateful.

Jason pulls out and pushes in again. “Again.”

Dick can feel the cockhead brush his throat and swallows instinctively again. He feels like he might gag, but it’s almost less from the cock in his mouth than the excess drool. He closes his mouth as best he can around the ring, lips now touching the warm cock in front of him, almost able to feel the veins under the soft skin. He uses his tongue to gather the drool and uses it as lubricant for Jason, trying to get that gag reflex under control.

Jason seems to enjoy it, if the sound he makes is anything to go by. “Good, Dick. So good,” he murmurs.

He begins to set a pace, slowly easing further back into Dick’s throat. His cock is shiny with spit now, and drool drips down Dick’s face and Jason’s balls. His jeans start to turn a shade darker in the crotch.

He’d almost forgotten about Roy until there’s a harsh tug on his hands. He makes a noise around Jason’s cock, but can’t do anything else, powerless when Roy’s hand smoothes over his ass.

Then, without warning, there’s a loud smack.

Dick’s whole body moves and Jason’s cock shoves further down his throat until he swears he can feel it bulging the skin of his neck.

He realizes, as he chokes and spits and tries not to throw up, that Roy spanked him. _Spanked him_.

He’s sure his ass is already turning color, pinking beneath his skin tone; the heat of the smack burns.

“Oh, perfect,” Roy says sweetly. “Oh, yeah, that’ll tighten you up, sweetheart.”

Now Dick’s _face_ burns. There’s something about the dismissive, degrading way Roy says those words, and his cock begins to fill.

From there, the real embarrassment begins. Roy begins to smack his ass, each strike harder than the previous, but with alternating rhythm and placement so that Dick never gets used to it. He feels himself clench with each spanking and he knows Roy is watching for that. After a few moments of watching Roy spank him, Jason finds his mouth again and searches for friction in Dick’s gagged, sloppy mouth.

When Dick is fully hard and trembling from strain, arousal, and shame, Roy finally stops the spanking and begins to finger him. He’s apparently found some lube, following through on that at least, to Dick’s relief. The first finger slips in easily again, but this time it’s wet and it feels good, if small. He bears down, even as it causes his asscheeks to sting.

Roy begins moving his finger deeper inside of Dick, faster. “Oh, yeah. Now you’re hot, tight. _‘S good_ , sweetheart,” he moans.

Dick preens before realizing he’s feeling pleased about someone fucking him without his consent. Contempt for himself comes back stronger, as thick on his tongue as Jason’s precome.

He’s helpless as Roy takes his finger out and inserts two. He can feel the stretch and burn and honestly, he doesn’t know if it’s because the spanking actually made him tighter or if it’s because Roy’s graceful fingers can reach all the way to his prostate and they fill him, slender but demanding. After only a minute of fingering, Dick is moaning as best he can around the gag, his eyes rolling back and closing, even as Jason continues to fuck his throat in small increments. 

By the time Roy adds a third finger, Dick’s cock is drooling as much as his mouth and his hips are moving back and forth, desperate for more attention.

“What a fucking slut,” Roy rumbles, his voice the lowest it’s been pitched all night, lust soaked. “Jay, baby, I wish you could feel this. He’s so wet and open, even after that spanking. I think I’ll be able to just fuck him. He doesn’t even need this third finger.” At that, Roy pulls all his fingers out and smacks Dick’s ass with his hand, lube from his fingers smearing across his cheek.

Jason cranes over Dick’s body, his cock slipping out and wiping Dick’s own spit across his face, shoving his nose into the part where hip and thigh meet, uncaring about Dick’s comfort. He reaches over and unceremoniously shoves in two of his fingers, causing Dick to start and keen at the intrusion. His fingers are thicker than Roy’s and he feels stuffed, stretched around them, even as they slide in with little resistance. “You weren’t kidding. He is loose. Hot, though.”

Roy’s fingers slip back in, next to Jason’s and that has Dick struggling to get away from oversensitivity, the sheer force of four fingers shoved in his ass. His breathing is a hollow sound, sucked around the gag, a broken, wet cry. He wants to fall to the mattress, wants to push his hips back or pull them away, or _something_ , but the way Jason is shoved into his shoulders and Roy’s hand still holding him up by his arms, Dick can’t do anything, and it is torture.

In some ways, he thinks he’d rather a knife to the throat than this shameful sex scene that has him desiring the two men who have decided to punish him without his permission.

“Christ, Jason. I gotta get in him. Now.”

In front of him, Jason backs off of smothering Dick with his groin, fingers slipping out just after Roy’s, leaving Dick empty. He can feel his hole close. His ass and thighs are wet from lube and they still sting from Roy’s hand. Jason lifts his face once more, this time with the fingers that were just in his own ass, cradling his chin, wiping the lube on his face as he thumbs at Dick’s stretched-out lips.

“Ready, Roy?” Jason breathes, eyes burning into Dick’s. His free hand trails over his cheekbones, probably enjoying the pink that Dick knows spreads across his face and down his neck. Of course, unlike Roy’s fair skin, he doesn’t actually turn pink, but the deeper brown-red is still noticeable, especially for someone like Jason, trained as a detective. He dips down, shoving Dick’s neck to extend back as far as it will go and places an open-mouthed kiss on his gagged one, shoving his tongue through the ring and sweeping across Dick’s soft palate, around his tongue, over his lips.

Dick can’t stop it, can’t join in, can’t do anything but take what Jason is giving him.

“Ready when you are,” Roy says, that amused lilt back in his voice.

Dick’s scared to think what they’re ready for and he closes his eyes and simply accepts it. It turns out to be Jason and Roy spitroasting him as Jason straightens and shoves his cock into Dick’s mouth once more, this time going until Dick’s nose is rammed into his pelvis and his cock is _actually_ stretching out Dick’s throat.

At the same time, he’s stuffed full of cock; Roy doesn’t enter him slowly but rather in one long thrust. He’s wet enough and just loose enough that it doesn’t hurt but it’s so much to take at once and his eyes water again, tears sliding down his face with the spit. He’s trying not to gag, trying not to rock one way or the other because it’s _so fucking much_ , he can barely breathe. 

It also feels amazing.

Stuffed at both ends and Dick finally accepts it, accepts this night, what is happening to him. He accepts the sensations and the noises; he accepts the fluids that drip from him, the possessive feeling of Jason’s hand on his face, the way Roy keeps his body forced up and arched.

He lets go.

Dick Grayson is a cock slut. A whore. The second Robin and his former teammate know him better than he does himself and he finds his throat relaxing, his shoulders releasing their tension and he goes limp, pliable. He stops holding back his noises, too, letting out a long groan muffled around Jason’s girth.

“Fuck, Roy, what’d you do?” Jason grunts, biting his big lower lip as Dick stares up at him. “He got both tighter and looser at the same time. Fuck, he’s taking me so goddamn deep. I feel like I could fuck his esophagus.”

“I didn’t do anything, baby. I just think our boy here realized it’d feel better if he just let it happen.” Roy pulls out, one long, slick slide out until only the head of his cock is in Dick’s hole, keeping him stretched, bulging, his body desperate to either close or to be filled again. “Yeah, you like this, slut? Filled with my hard cock, taking you? You like being full? Both ends absolutely stuffed until it’s too much. But is it ever actually too much for you, Dick?”

Roy pauses, a wet grunt sounding behind Dick as he pushes back in, faster this time. Dick’s body accepts him, lets him in, like the traitorous thing it is. The sounds their bodies make, meeting, are slick and vulgar, interspersed with the sound of skin slapping.

Another smack, this time while Roy’s cock is big in him, across the right cheek. “Tighten up, slut.”

Dick cries more and does what he can. 

“Oh, yeah, like that, sweetheart. When we’re through with you, you won’t even be able to do that. We’re gonna wreck you so bad, no one else will want you. And we’ll only give you this again if you stay out of our way.”

“Your ours, now, Goldie,” Jason says, voice thick with something aside from the snide, mean tone he uses.

In response, Dick chokes and continues to let the tears fall. It’s not like he can do anything else.

He closes his eyes again as the two men begin to find a rhythm with each other, both shoving in at the same time, maximizing the impact it has on Dick’s body. He’s sweaty, his body slack. His cock is heavy and spilling precome on his stomach where it occasionally brushes and on the mattress below him. The most movement he’s allowed is a shifting of his knees, trying to find a position more comfortable, now grateful he doesn’t have to hold himself up. His punishment for moving is his knee sliding into his own wet spot.

The slide ends up forcing his knees further apart and Roy takes immediate advantage, worming himself further in between his legs, spreading him wider, and Dick must reengage some of his muscles, rely on his acrobatics training as he’s maneuvered as Roy likes. Now Roy can fuck him fast and hard, the distance between his ass and Roy’s pelvis probably less than six inches based on the way his cock drills into Dick’s hole, a constant hammering that lights him up from the inside. His ass hurts, his thighs and shoulders hurt. His throat aches.

But the pain all blurs with the pleasure. His nerves feel like liquid fire, even as his synapses seem to slow, making him feel light-headed and calm, a bubble of heated pressure building in his groin. Roy changes angles and suddenly, those staccato thrusts are jabbing right against his prostate. His hand gripping Dick’s bindings pulls harder, forcing Dick’s torso up higher, and the other carefully cradles his asscheek in between bouts of nail-scratching that suggest Roy doesn’t have a lot of control over himself, either. 

Dick is not surprised when he comes, untouched, only from Roy’s precise fucking. His coming noise sounds no different than his previous wet moans around Jason’s cock, but his body locks up, and he feels, in that moment, every ridge of the cock in his ass and the veins of the one in his throat and it’s so overwhelming, he blacks out.

When he comes to, he’s resting on Jason’s chest, the armor rubbing his face in a way that is wholly unpleasant. Sharp edges of the Bat symbol catch his cheekbone, adding a scratch to his other marks and pains. 

Dick comes back to himself, only to find that the men apparently aren’t done. He supposes it makes sense; somehow now, in this lesson, he’s come twice and neither of them have come at all. He’d almost admire their stamina if it wasn’t at his expense.

Jason is brushing his hair from his face, almost tenderly as he talks over Dick’s head. “Came without a single touch.”

“Our boy’s a true whore. So desperate, needy. He takes cock so well.”

“Think he can take it again?”

Roy pauses, perhaps considering. Dick feels fingers tracing his rim and he’s exposed once more. The fingers are almost cool, the difference between their heat and the heat of his used asshole. The area is tender. He squirms as Roy slides his fingertip in.

“Looks like someone’s awake,” Jason says, voice deep with amusement.

“Oh, yeah. I can feel him trying to tighten on me.”

A new rush of shame washes over Dick. It seems by the end of this he will be nothing but a puddle of embarrassment, never able to look his brother or his former friend in the eye. They know it, too, given the way the two of them laugh and Roy teases at Dick’s hole, pulling and stretching it.

Dick shakes his head. Spit spills from his mouth.

Roy continues to tease at him until Dick falls back into a bit of a mind fog. His body is still thrumming from orgasm, even as his ass wants to hide and stop Roy’s questing fingers because he’s sore. He has no idea if he could even get it up again, but he doubts either of the two care. He’s nothing more than a fuck toy for the partners.

He hears the click of a lid and then more fingers join Roy’s first; Jason’s. Lying on top of Jason as he is, it’s a bit of a reach for the man, but Roy pushes Dick up, getting him to grip Jason’s jean-clad hips with his knees and thighs. It causes Jason’s cock to brush up right under his balls. The action sends Dick’s tongue lolling out of his gag and mouth.

“Blech,” Jason makes a noise of disgust. “He’s drooling all over me.”

“You liked it five minutes ago,” teases Roy.

“Yeah, on my cock, not my armor. I’m gonna ungag him. I don’t need his mouth anymore, anyway.”

“Watch out. He still might have some fight left in him.”

“Oh, he’s not going to do anything, are you?” Jason soothes, talking to Dick like a favored pet. “No, you aren’t. You want it too much. You know your place now, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Dick nods, blinks up at Jason and takes in the dark eyes, the way they’re hooded and almost sweet. He wants to be good. Wants to be used. It’s all he’s good for, right? Just a cock slut.

Jason purses his big pouty lips, baby talks. “Yeah, who’s a good boy? Who’s never gonna interfere again?”

It curdles something in Dick’s stomach, a tiny bit of resistance left over. But the soft hands on his face, the intense, too-much pleasure of Roy’s fingering leaves him helpless, speechless. He wants the gag out, wants to show them how good he can be. He turns his face into Jason’s hand.

Jason unties the gag and slowly drops the straps. They dangle loose alongside Dick’s cheeks, brushing them ever so slightly. Next, he puts his fingers in Dick’s mouth, forcing his jaw open just a little further so that he can pull the metal out from his teeth. Dick’s mouth slides over it, and when it’s out, his mouth won’t even close, too accustomed to being stretched wide.

He eventually manages to close his jaw. Everything aches; aches from being filled, from being empty, from the way he was left open and drooling for so long. There’s hardly any feeling to his tongue and his mouth and jaw begin to tingle, like an arm or leg coming back to life after having its circulation cut off. His mouth is dry.

He whimpers.

“Empty, sweetheart?” Jason asks and Dick nods, a small broken hum escaping his throat.

Jason slides his fingers back into Dick’s mouth and he begins to salivate once more. He uses his tongue to tease and flit around Jason’s fingers, even tries to use his teeth a bit, just to make it all move together again. Jason doesn’t stop him, presses his fingers down on Dick’s tongue, even. He sucks at them like a pacifier.

Eventually, he regains enough feeling to part his lips, let Jason’s fingers slip out, all so he can say, “Please.” His voice is gruff, dry and cracked, like someone shouting for too long at a concert or sports game.

Behind him, Roy slides in a fourth finger; now both men have two fingers inside Dick. The feeling is exquisite; too much and not enough. Dick needs more. _Wants_ more.

“I’d say you’re so desperate for it, we don’t even need to stretch you more, but I know this’ll be too much even for your slutty hole if we don’t. You’ve never been fucked with two cocks before, have you?” Roy taunts.

The lewd picture that puts in Dick’s mind, the impossible stretch, the way Roy’s fingers press down on his sensitive rim, towards the bed, just so, so that his nerves come back to life has Dick moaning and then rambling, all inhibitions gone.

“No, you can’t, I can’t do that, no, you’ll ruin me, ruin me, you can’t…” he breathes, whines, whimpers, all to the sound of Roy’s sympathetic laugh and Jason’s dark chuckle.

But he’s rambling to cover his fear. This isn’t what he wants, but he _wants_. The idea of being filled with two cocks blows his _fucking_ mind, he can’t imagine and yet, he can – sees himself writhing and spread _so wide_ …

“Oh, you will, sweetheart,” Jason says as four fingers slide out and Jason’s thick cock is guided into Dick’s ass.

The size of it fills him even after being fucked by Roy. It’s a tight fit and he feels every inch of girth and heat as Jason slowly glides into him, unrelenting, not pausing to let either of them get a breath in.

“Jason—!” he finds himself crying out. He, absurdly, wishes he could feel Jason’s skin. Wants that soft, heated skin-to-skin contact, not sharp-edged armor and it’s absurd because they’re doing this against his will… _aren’t they?_

His own cock has started to fill for the third time tonight, but Jason never took off his pants, so the area Dick finds himself rubbing off on is fraught with rough edges and the raw feel of denim against his foreskin. It’s somehow perfect, the pricks of small pain offsetting the feeling of Jason’s huge cock inside him, causing him to focus on something miniscule instead of the frightening and exhilarating knowledge that soon Roy will join in and his hole will never be the same.

Wrecked, they said. Wrecked he already is, and ruined, he will be.

Roy doesn’t slide in right away, like Dick maybe thought he would, tearing at Dick’s body. Instead, he seems content to gaze – Dick can feel the heat of it, the intensity, even without looking – to circle his fingers, dripping with lube, around Dick’s hole, making Dick even more aware of the place that Jason is currently fucking. The touch is almost soft, inquisitive, and the new lube eases any rawness that might have started.

Dick finds himself letting moans fall from his lips, all reason and notion of resistance gone. Jason murmurs in his ear, “Perfect little whore, feels so good, fuck you’re hot, hot and wet and perfect,” his breath damp, heated, and the words only spur Dick on.

Eventually, when it feels like Dick has fallen into a haze, he’s startled by a new stretch to his asshole.

Under him, Jason groans, tossing his head back, thrusting up especially hard and Dick realizes in that moment Roy has slipped a finger in. He’s taking a cock and a finger. It’s _so much_. He pants, his bangs flopping lank over his forehead, damp with sweat.

A second finger soon prods and then slips in, wriggling, finding resistance and pushing in anyway. Dick’s head falls to Jason’s chest and he lets it happen. He doesn’t complain anymore, doesn’t suggest they stop, doesn’t say no.

His hole is warm, abused, and _fuck_ he’s goddam full _to the brim_. Roy’s only got two fingers, he doesn’t know how he’s gonna fit another cock in there, but something in him snaps and he’s whining, biting his lip.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Jason asks, tilting his head back up with a thick finger. “Does it hurt? Does it feel good?”

Dick nods. All of it. He gathers his courage and, quietly, almost hoping neither man will hear, he says, “More.”

“Baby, what’d he say?” Roy asks from behind him, twisting his fingers particularly viciously, letting Dick feel the press of his knuckles along his inner walls.

Jason’s smiling and it’s indulgent. “Our golden slut here wants more.”

“He asked?” Dick can practically hear the eyebrow raise Roy is likely making. He bites his lip and turns his head, looking back over his shoulder.

It’s a sight. Roy’s hair is mussed, and the other man looks almost as wrecked as Dick feels; he, unlike Jason, is also stripped, his boxers shoved around his knees but everything else is missing aside from his black arm bands. His red hair is less copper and more actual red thanks to sweat. There’s a strange, twisted sense of pleasure in Dick that his body is bringing pleasure. That something about him pleases Roy enough to look debauched; cheeks pink, lips teeth-bitten, freckles pronounced. The bulge of his muscles as he continues to finger Dick have him imagining something even darker than their cocks in him.

_A fist, Roy’s arm, shoving up, filling him, punching into him—_

He can’t keep his head twisted like this for long though, and he lets the vision go, lets his head fall back onto Jason’s chest. He presses his hips up with what little leverage he can get, spreads himself further for Roy.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

The two fingers disappear. Dick feels loose, Jason’s cock slipping wetter, faster. Then, without warning, three fingers shove their way in and the sound that falls from his mouth, he swears isn’t human. He can’t believe what his body is doing, what they’re doing to him. Dick can’t believe he’s letting it happen, enjoying it. But he is.

“More,” he whispers again and apparently that turns on Jason because his hands slide down to his hips and ass, forcing them to bend even more, forcing him to present to Roy, and they’re going to leave bruises on top of the others.

“Fuck him, Roy. The slut’s begging to be filled.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Roy gets out, sounding like his teeth are gritted.

There’s another moment of manhandling by both men, getting Dick into whatever position they think is best, and then there’s something less forgiving trying to get inside him.

“No, no, I can’t,” he breathes, even though a moment ago he was asking for more. The blunt head of Roy’s cock seems impossible, how can it fit, its large thick length find room inside of that small space?

Both men ignore him though, aside from additional shuffling and tightening of their hands on his body. He can tell Roy is holding his cock, trying to force it in. He’s at least being – relatively – gentle, not just rutting and shoving against him. He hasn’t felt any tearing, but Dick doesn’t want to, either, and so he’s trying to move away, get away, stop it, even as his own cock is begging for it, friction from Jason’s jeans painful in the best way.

“Stop moving,” Roy pants.

Then, it happens. He feels something pressing in and then his hole is filled with two cocks. A whimper escapes him and profanity spills from the other two men’s’ mouths. Everything is stock still, all three of them, everyone too afraid to move, it seems.

“Da—” Dick starts to say and then bites his tongue. _Don’t ruin it_ , he thinks.

“Sweetheart,” Roy rasps, his hands scrambling at Dick’s bare back, tangling with Jason’s on his hips. The two are having a fucking romantic moment over Dick’s speared body. “Fuck, you’re tight. Yeah, that’s what it takes, huh? Two cocks and then you’re tight like a virgin again. Oh, but we’re gonna change that. Maybe make you so loose you could take three, stretch you out for my fist, for Jason’s big hands.”

As he babbles, one of Roy’s hands leaves Jason’s and moves back down, feeling around Dick’s ass and the space where all three of them are connected. He does something that Dick can’t suss out until he feels Roy’s cock sliding in further, squeezing in until it feels like Dick will split in two, be torn apart, from pelvis up.

He swears he can taste them both in the back of his throat, that he can feel them deep inside even though Roy’s jostling has caused Jason’s cock to slip out a little. They can’t actually get as deep this way and when Roy begins to move, he knows they won’t be able to get a whole lot of momentum, either. None of that matters though, because Dick is packed. His guts feel glutted, expansive, his ass about to burst.

He thinks, however this started, he’s ready to go out this way. He only wishes his hands were free so he could lift himself up, see for himself.

Jason’s next words echo his thoughts. “Fuck, Dick, I wish I could see this right now. See your hole, probably red, stuffed with us. I want to see you forced to take us. Know you’ll never get enough after this.”

Another noise Dick doesn’t recognize leaves him. His breathing is harsh and his cock bounces tight against his abdomen.

“Move, Roy. And tell me what he looks like.”

Roy leans up, placing his hands flat on top of Dick’s ass, using his body as leverage to thrust. Jason seems to have stopped moving, Dick can’t feel him driving up anymore, though occasionally his hips twitch. His stomach churns, but at this point, he can’t tell if its lingering, belated doubts, or the two cocks taking up space inside him.

Hilariously, almost manically, he thinks, this is the nicest sex he’s experienced where he didn’t consent. 

Roy begins to talk and as he does, Jason’s hands grip tighter, his hips move a little more, a bit of a grind that conveniently provides Dick with friction on his cock. His hands slip down just enough to land on Dick’s cheeks and spread them, leaving him, somehow, impossibly, more exposed and fucked.

“Oh, yeah, baby, I wish you could see. His hole is so pretty. Red, glistening. Full. He’s bulging around us. Lube—” he takes a deep breath, pulls out an inch and pushes back in. “—Lube is everywhere, dripping down.”

“—I can feel it on my balls,” Jason breaks in.

“Yeah, baby. I can see them, your balls. So heavy, so big. You’re gonna blow a big load, I know.”

The two continue to talk back and forth and each word drives Dick closer. The sounds from their bodies should be gross, all wet and squish and testicles smacking, but it lulls Dick into something more base, where all he wants is to hear them, to know he’s tight for the two men, to be dominated and fucked until he can’t even think anymore.

“I think our birdie is gone,” he hears one of them say. Jason? It’s all a blur.

Roy’s pace picks up. Still not a whole lot of actual in and out, but each movement scrapes along Dick’s insides and the head of Jason’s cock is just shy of his prostate, teasing it with each little bump of their bodies.

“God, I’m gonna…Jay, baby, I’m so close, so close.”

“Yeah, do it. Come.”

“Gonna…claim. Mark him. Come on him.”

Before Dick can protest, Roy’s cock leaves him with a particularly wet popping noise and then its rubbing against his crack where Jason still fills him and up over his back. He feels heat, then, liquid fire, thick, landing on his back, his still tied arms – great globs of come as he hears Roy jacking himself off, listens to the grunt and groans that fight coming out of his mouth.

The absence of Roy’s cock means Jason starts fucking again, full-bodied thrusts that have Dick shaking as Jason’s own groans get deeper and louder. He grabs at Dick’s ass, squeezing, pushing and pulling, massaging his cheeks.

Finally, he says, “Dick, come on, clench. Make yourself tighter for me, sweetheart. I just…a little more.”

Dick hates himself as he complies. He does what he can, engaging his core to push himself up until he’s almost riding Jason instead of bent over him and he forces his inner muscles to comply and as he does, he feels Jason come, shaking bursts of energy that have him filling Dick with his hot come. It’s disgusting exactly because he thinks it feels so good. He’s an abomination, a whore, a come slut for his brother and his partner, two men who have forced him to have sex. And he’s taken it all, barely fought back and—

Jason is beautiful, his face all handsome, hard lines; a mismatch to his curly hair, his pouting, cock-sucking lips. His white bangs flop into his eyes and his long eyelashes flutter and catch in the hair as he rides out his orgasm.

Dick has the raging desire, then, to kiss him.

The intense look in Jason’s eyes as they flicker open, a final spurt of come, and a reach around from Roy’s come-covered hand, send Dick into his third orgasm of the night.

He screams his pleasure and ignominy, a hurricane-like force that sends him sprawling once more to the sound of “Yes, _fuck_ , how are you _still_ so goddamn tight and perfect, _Dick, I—_ ” but he tunes it out, sliding instead down and off Jason’s chest, the other man’s cock slipping from him.

He moans. After all of that he’s _empty_ and it’s a shock to his system. He can feel his hole trying to close, can tell from the cool air and the feeling of something leaking that it isn’t obeying, too stretched out. He wonders, idly, if he’s gaping. If the two men really have ruined him.

He barely registers anything until once more he feels someone’s fingers sliding in and out of his ass. He whimpers.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just making sure you smell like us. Putting my come in you.”

It’s Roy and now he can tell that those fingers are sliding back and forth between his back and the cooling come there, dragging down his skin, and then getting either pressed into his hole or rubbed around it.

Out of nowhere, he feels the press of something that pulls his arms back further and he tries not to cry, but then the pressure is released only a moment later and his arms flop around his body, one half across Jason’s waist.

They cut his ties. Too little, too late. Dick can’t move, too fucked out, too tired. His arms feel like phantom limbs, attached but not actually there.

“You learn your lesson?” Roy asks, coy. It’s spoiled by his still harsh breathing, but Dick can’t blame him.

He makes a noncommittal noise, unable to muster negation or affirmation.

“I think he learned alright. He’s going to know, nothing else can satisfy him like us. Fuck, I can practically see how open he is from here, Roy. Boy’s never gonna be the same shape again. He gave in, in the end. He won’t go running to B. He knows next time he tries to stop us; we’ll just capture him again and shove more inside him. I’m thinking a fist. Maybe if he does it enough times, if he keeps getting in my way, I can find a baseball bat. Maybe that’ll keep the slut full enough he won’t want to even patrol anymore.”

A protest does slip out then, just a little whiny breath as Jason lifts him up and into his side. He thinks he feels something wet and soft on his back, his ass, but he doesn’t really pay attention. The night’s been too much and he knows he should stay awake, shouldn’t relax and let them do whatever other craven acts they want, but he’s so very tired. He finds himself turning into the warm body next to him, seeking its warmth because he’s naked and it’s clothed.

In a moment he feels warmer and he doesn’t think it’s just from the body, but his eyes are too heavy to open. He never did figure out if they drugged him…

No, he knows. He’s just a broken come slut. The two men are right. He longs to be filled, seeks out the kind of pleasure they gave him tonight. Maybe he should just accept it, let them fuck him until he’s split on their cocks, left spilling their come and spit.

“Sleep, Dick, sleep,” is the last thing he hears as he fades away, warm and strangely okay with the night’s proceedings.


	2. Aftercare

After Roy wipes Dick’s body down, getting the come and lube off, he returns the washcloth to the sink basin and turns on the gentle string lights he set up three days ago in one of Jason’s safehouses. 

The space is the corner of a storage facility, set up so they could tap into the place’s electricity and temperature controls without dramatic renovations that might have caused unwanted attention – or having to buy the company, though both of their mentors had the money to do so. Jason is too stubborn to take Bruce’s money, set on being independent and as off the Bat-grid as possible unless he wants to be on it. Roy just couldn’t give enough of a shit to ask Oliver.

When Dick had brought his play scene to Roy, he and Jason spent a week figuring out the best spot. They settled on the storage locker because it was in Gotham – adding a sense of legitimacy to the scene – and because it fit the description of a villain hideout while being safe and secured beforehand. All they did was swap out Jason’s gross mattress for a new one and set up the lights.

He grabs his own duffle that was next to the sink and out of the way of Dick’s initial view. He pulls out a pair of blue boxer briefs and a blanket. He moves back to the bed and gently, he and Jason manage to slide the underwear over Dick’s legs and to his waist. Jason gently rubs at Dick’s wrists. He tucks them both under the blanket, dropping a kiss on Jay’s forehead before doing a last round of cleaning, including getting the Nightwing suit and putting it in the bag. Jason’s bag has the rest of their clothes that they’ll put on before slipping out in the early morning hours.

By the time he’s done and puts a knee on the mattress, Dick is obviously snoring, and Jason’s sex-satisfied face indicates he’s not far off from sleep, either.

“Babe,” he says, soft, not wanting to wake Dick. “You need to strip. That can’t be comfortable.”

Jason makes a noise that, if it came from Lian, Roy would suggest was a precursor to a toddler tantrum. He smiles, indulgent.

“I’ll take over. Come on, it’ll only take you a minute.”

Jason reluctantly moves and the two of them miraculously manage to switch spots smooth enough that all Dick does when its Roy’s arm around him instead of Jason’s, is cuddle in closer, resting his head right on Roy’s bicep, dark hair brushing under his chin.

“You think it went okay?” Jason asks as he shuffles out of his armor. He heaves a great big sigh when he’s stripped of the chest pieces and boots. He’s slower to take off the jeans, keeping his feet on his boots because the garage might be warm, but they didn’t exactly spring for heated floors.

Roy looks appreciatively as his boyfriend changes into a new pair of black boxers and a faded charcoal v-neck. Jason catches him looking and gives a tired smirk.

“I’m fucked out, Roy, don’t even think about it.”

Roy holds up his free arm in surrender. “Just admiring the view.”

“Am I your best view?”

“Um, yes?” Roy says, raising his brow.

Jason rolls his eyes. “Nevermind. It’s a tik tok thing. You know for a tech genius, you don’t spend enough time on actual tech.”

“Ah,” Roy corrects. “I don’t spend time on _social media_ , not like you youths. I spend plenty of time making tech for you, babe.”

“Youths,” Jason snarks back. “At the ripe old age of twenty-eight, yeah, you’re totally not a youth.”

“I have a child.”

Jason gives him a look that demonstrates how unimpressed he is with that statement as he climbs over Roy and Dick so he can curl into Dick’s other side. He smoothes a hand down Dick’s back. Roy sees the affection written in his boyfriend’s eyes and he smiles, fond. The three of them don’t get to all be together often – usually once every other month between their various teams, travel, and parental duties in Roy’s case – but they’ve got the whole rest of the weekend, provided Ra’s doesn’t invade or something, and Roy’s happy that Jason can spend more time with Dick.

He picks up on Jason’s previous question. “I think it went pretty good. I’m positive he enjoyed it.”

“I got a little mean.”

Roy acknowledges it. “You did. But I think he knows it wasn’t intentional. You two have fought so much, I think you slipped into old patterns. But he would have used his safeword if it really upset him. Dick isn’t shy about that.” He reaches over Dick’s head and brushes back the white hair from Jason’s eyes. He looks so young right now, between the soft lights and his concern over Dick.

That’s the difference between them. Dick and Jason have way more water under the bridge than Dick and Roy do, but maybe because of that, because of the struggles they’ve had in their roles and as pseudo brothers, their relationship is deeper. Roy isn’t worried about hurting Dick’s feelings; he absolutely trusts Dick to tap out. Jason though, loves Dick so much that even when no one shows a sign of hesitation in play, Jason can obsess over it until they all sit and debrief the next day.

And when he does, it’s Roy’s job to reassure him. All three entered this thing – this _relationship_ – with eyes wide open, fully consenting. Each scene is planned out like an op in the field. All three have safewords and all three do their best to communicate during the scene without breaking out.

Like Dick signing he didn’t want to be fucked dry. An easy form of communication they established for when someone couldn’t speak. Roy wasn’t upset, just changed the dialogue in the moment.

“He almost broke out, did you catch that?” Jason says, a small laugh in his voice. “He likes calling you ‘daddy’ too much.”

“He does it just to annoy me,” Roy responds.

“Oh, no, he means it. It’s merely a benefit that it annoys you. _Daddy_.”

Roy pretends to growl, flicking Jason’s nose because if he leans over to kiss him like he wants, Dick _will_ wake up.

Jason smiles at him, soft and beautiful. His arm snakes over Dick’s body, lightly touching Roy’s side before curling over Dick who ends up snorting and then calms down after he rolls over, his head now tucked in Jason’s chest. Roy bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Even after that fucking it’s going to take him a bit before he falls asleep with Dick sawing logs like this tonight, but he knows it means Dick’s far into REM and the man deserves it as much as anyone.

Jason’s eyes are looking heavy, and his lips lose their smile even as he shifts to cradle Dick closer. “Tomorrow, Roy?”

“Yeah, babe. We can debrief over breakfast. Dick said there was a new local coffee shop by Wayne Tower. Maybe we can visit Tim, too, after.”

Reassurance given; Jason drifts off almost instantly. Roy looks down at his two boyfriends – _boyfriends_ – cuddled together and closes his eyes against the lights and does his best to tune out Dick’s snores.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
